Colores
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [Colección de Drabbles/One-shorts de BNHA] "Drabble tres: IzuOcha. En ese instante, solo estaba en tus brazos."
1. Instante KiriMina

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Kohei Horikoshi**.

**One-short.**

ꟷUn segundo. Un momento. Un paisaje que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre. Solo te queda el consuelo de contarlo.ꟷ

**Pareja:** Mina Ashido x Kirishima Eijirou.

* * *

_Instante_

Muerte.

Tiene gracia que una palabra tan pequeña pueda dar tantas interpretaciones, pero ninguna, desde luego, será buena. Nadie piensa en ella como un campo de flores bonitas o en la sonrisa que se te escapa en momentos de plena felicidad. Ni si quiera cuando nos paramos a reflexionar sobre ella, llegamos a comprender la magnitud de su alcance.

Es como una bomba.

Arrasa todo a su paso en un perímetro equivalente el miedo proporcional que siente tu cuerpo en el momento que, como un niño travieso, sale de su escondite para brillar con luces de neón sobre tu mente. Ni tan siquiera podemos ponerle rostro, para acordarnos del grandísimo hijo de puta que va a borrar nuestras huellas del mundo. De todos los que nos conocen. Pasando a ser un mero recuerdo que el tiempo acabará olvidando.

Algunos dicen que es una sombra negra, difuminada y confusa, bajo una capucha rota. Mirar a través de ella es contemplar las llamas del infierno en su pleno apogeo. Y no, no son rojas como cuentan las leyendas, sino negras. Negras como el carbón, como una noche en plena guerra. Otros, cuentan que su rostro es el de una calavera gris. Con el contorno de unos enorme ojos que podrían devorarte en un pestañeo, si pudieran pestañear. Una mandíbula con los dientes tan afilados y puntiagudos como un animal rabioso apunto masacrar el banquete más delicioso. En cambio otros afirman que la muerte tiene aspecto de niño. Un niño sin rostro pero con una enorme sonrisa. Que se sienta frente a ti y comienza a pasar los canales de una televisión en la que ves reflejada tu vida desde el momento que rompiste a llorar al salir del vientre de tu madre.

¿Podrían ser esas las caras de la muerte? ¿O solo eran ilusiones provocadas por un final sin remedio?

En momentos en los que te estás jugando el pellejo por salvar la vida de otros. No piensas en ellas. Ni tan siquiera cuando tus costillas están rotas, cuando te sangran las heridas provocadas en batalla o cuando ya no te queda ni un ápice de voz para gritar un nombre.

Su nombre.

¿Es curioso, verdad? Como en una fracción de segundo en medio de un caos de fuego, policías, villanos y héroes, tu cabeza anuncia la palabra muerte, y comienzas a desenredar todo lo que pudiera suponer. Pero…

¿Y si eres el espectador?

¿Qué tiende a pensar tu cabeza cuando lo que tus ojos están contemplando es como el amor de tu vida está a punto de cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más? ¿Porque alguien sin escrúpulos ni piedad por la vida humana decidió colocarle su asquerosa mano sobre su pecho y activar su quirk, provocándole que su corazón se detenga? La chica que te dio la fuerza necesaria para no rendirte. Para enfrentar al miedo de frente y superar las barreras que solo tu construías, impidiéndote a ti mismo crecer. Con la que habías compartido una adolescencia. La que el tiempo había separado después de graduarte y que cuando estuviste preparado el destino volvió a colocar en tu camino para compartir todo lo que nos quedaba por vivir.

Mis ojos contemplaban una grotesca escena de miedo. De terror. Iba a perderlo todo y lo único que quería era detener el tiempo. Pero aquello no podía hacerlo. El villano al que llevábamos dos meses persiguiendo bajo la misma agencia en la que trabajábamos, sonreía de manera grotesca, indicándome que iba a matarla. Iba a matar a Mina Ashido.

La chica a la que hacía apenas dos semanas había dado el sí quiero bajo un manto repleto de estrellas.

Y yo no podía moverme.

ꟷ Kirishima.

Apenas fue un susurro. Todo quedo en silencio. No escuchaba las sirenas, de ambulancias y policías, los gritos, el crepitar del fuego que se había originado en medio de aquella calle, el miedo. Solo ella.

ꟷ Estaré bien ¿vale? No tengas miedo.

Y con aquella última frase me dedicas tu mítica y usual sonrisa. La que dices que acojonaba a todos los malos, la que te salvaba del precipicio que habitaba en tu interior cuando tenías que ponerte delante de una batalla. La que me despertaba cada mañana en medio de una guerra de almohadas. O la que me gritaba al oído incitándome a hacer las mayores locuras y tonterías que se te ocurrían frente a nuestro grupo de amigos. La que cabreaba a Bakugou. La que consolaba a Zero. La que animaba a Denki.

La que me dio el empujón de mi vida.

Y de esta historia. De aquella noche. Solo recuerdo como tus ojos se abrieron segundos después, indicando que tu corazón había dejado de latir. Como aquel hijo de puta que hoy se pudre en la cárcel, sonreía dejándote caer al suelo y echando a correr. No pude hacer nada. Ni tan siquiera llorar.

Solo te contemple, agarrándote en mis brazos. Pidiendo un dichoso milagro para que abrieras los ojos y toda aquella pesadilla no fuera real. Pero no paso.

Te echo de menos.

Quería construir una vida contigo. Una familia. Un hogar. Quizás seguir atrapando a villanos y celebrándolo con champan mientras decidíamos nuestro próximo destino de viaje. Pero en cambio estoy escribiéndote esta carta que dejare sobre tu tumba y, como la muerte, se llevara el tiempo. Espero que sí existe realmente el más allá, hoy estés sonriendo feliz, porque solo te voy a pedir una cosa. Dame un poco más de tiempo y pronto… volveremos a estar juntos.

Te quiero, Mina Ashido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Reflexión de Kirishima que se me ocurrió al acabar el final de una serie que estaba viendo, espero que se entienda que ocurre en el universo de bnha pero ya son adultos jajaja. Un KiriMina de todos los que tenía en el tintero pero este recién salido del horno. Y me gusto tanto que tenia que subirlo. **Voy a subir aquí todos los drabbles y Oneshorts que traiga de este fandom sobre mis parejas favoritas para así tenerlos más ordenados y mejor.** No actualizaré de muy seguido, aunque lo intentaré. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer ^^

¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Tiburones KiriMina

**One-short.**

ꟷ"Ella no entendía su amor por los tiburones. Pero entendía lo importante que era para él."ꟷ

**Pareja:** Mina Ashido x Kirishima Eijiro.

* * *

_Tiburones_

No lo entendía.

No entendía que tenía aquellos excéntricos animales para que a su novio le gustara tanto. No eran tampoco demasiado atractivos, es más tenían los dientes tan deformes en algunos casos que la palabra feo quedaba pequeña para ellos. Nadaban lentos, atacaban a muerte. Mataban a pobres animales inocentes, aunque claro, eso tenía que ver más con la cadena alimentaria de la naturaleza.

En definitiva, Kirishima amaba los tiburones y Mina no lo entendía.

A ella le gustaba el mar.

El sonido de las olas, la brisa marina que la empapaba, los atardeceres, lo curioso que resultaba que la marea bajará tanto que parecía hacer desaparecer la playa por completo. Una vez llego a pensar que el mundo podría acabarse si el mar desapareciera. No era mentira del todo. ¿Qué sería la tierra sin el mar? Los corales eran bonitos. Los peces eran sorprendentes, con tantos colores y formas como la imaginación pudiera dar. Incluso las medusas, aquellos seres viscosos que una vez le provocaron una picadura con la cual estuvo rabiando de dolor tres días, les parecía bonitos. De lejos, tampoco vamos a mentir.

Si hablamos de tamaño, ¿Qué me dices de las ballenas? Los defines ¿Las orcas? Eran enormes, hermosas y menos peligrosas para el ser humano, según como se mirará.

Pero no, su novio amaba los tiburones.

Se podía pasar el día entero hablando de ellos, en alguna que otra ocasión le hizo pensar que eran bonitos y amables, tan solo era el mundo quien no los entendía. Se quejaba de que los pusieran de malos en las películas y muchas veces se negaban a ver en las que salía con dicho papel, aceptando las románticas que prefería ella. En su habitación no había ni un solo rincón donde no pudieras ver o encontrar uno. Diría que si se hace con algún peluche más de tiburón, ella tendría que dormir en el suelo.

Y mejor no hablemos de cuando se ponía aquel pijama en forma de body simulando un tiburón. No, no era nada sexy. Pero verlo tan feliz, era más que suficiente para acabar bajo las sabanas.

No fue un mal regalo de Bakugou, claro que nunca le dirían para que lo utilizaban.

Así que bueno, un cumpleaños más, se encontraba frente al ordenador mirando tiburones y cualquier merchanding que pudiera regalarle (y no tuviera ya) a su especial pareja. No iba a pedir a ayuda a la Bakusquad. Bakugou seguro que le respondería de forma borde que ella debería saberlo, sino le daba por soltar alguna de sus groserías malpensadas, Denki seguro que respondería "tiburones", Zero estaba desaparecido por problema familiares. Y no era plan de insinuarle al propio Kirishima por si se dejaba caer algo.

Podría regalarle una visita al Acuario, aunque juraría que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ya había ido. ¿Un baño con tiburones? No, ese fue el regalo que le hizo el primer año que pasaron como pareja. Una idea descabellada pero con probabilidad mínima de llevarse acabó, le asalto la mente como un flash repentino.

¿Se podía adoptar un tiburón? Había visto como la gente adoptaba pingüinos. Es más, no hace mucho Ochako le enseño el que ella y Izuku habían adoptado.

¿Por qué no un tiburón?

Tecleo sobre el vendito Google que todo lo sabía y en menos de un click miles de páginas sobre tiburones e información se manifestaron en la pantalla. Arriba, abajo, saliendo y entrando de todas ellas pasaron los minutos sin que diera con alguna en la que se podía adoptar un tiburón. Hasta que el milagro ocurrió en un parpadeante anuncio, viendo la luz que necesitaba.

El Acuario de Japón anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo ejemplar de tiburón a sus instalaciones y como novedad había salido a sorteo el nombre para dicho animal. Era muy sencillo: escribías el nombre en la lista y la gente votaba el que más le gustaba. Había ya unos 150 nombres, aquello era imposible.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que entre esas cientos de personas, el nombre que su novio quería para un tiburón, saliera elegido?

Ninguna.

ꟷ Voy a adoptar ese tiburón, cueste lo que cuesteꟷ susurró con enfado frente a la pantalla.

Posiblemente la idea descabellada de una Mina Ashido enfadada por conseguir llevarse ese premio gordo casi imposible sea lo que realmente amaba Kirishima Eijiro de ella. Su cabezonería, su tesón, su fuerza por no rendirse pase lo que pase. Una fuerza necesaria y arrasadora en la vida de quien más lo necesitaba.

Las risas cuando le diera su regalo de cumpleaños seguramente estuvieran aseguradas. Con gran probabilidad Bakugou se lo recordaría toda la vida, Denki gastaría bromas cada vez que saliera alguno por la tele y Zero preguntaría una y mil veces que fue lo que tuvo que pasar por la mente del pelirrojo para darle aquel nombre a un tiburón. Al rey del mar.

Ella no entendía su amor por los tiburones. Pero entendía lo importante que era para él.

Y Mina Ashido iba a adoptar aquel tiburón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Otro One-short. Una idea un poco loca pero muy cuqui que se ocurrió al pensar porque Kirishima ama tanto los tiburones y tuve que ponerla aquí con mi adorable Mina jajaja Espero que os guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. En tus brazos IzuOcha

**Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Drabble.**

**Aviso: Reflexión de Uraraka Ochako **en un momento clave de la película** Heroes: Rising.**

ꟷ"En ese instante, donde no podía elegir, solo estaba en tus brazos."ꟷ

**Pareja:** Uraraka Ochako x Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

_En sus brazos_

En ese instante en medio de una pelea donde no sabes que ocurrirá pero que con todas tus fuerzas sigues hacia delante porque tu cuerpo se mueve solo y tu cabeza solo te pide seguir sin importar lo que ocurra, todo lo que eres capaz de ver, se difumina. Dicen que la sensación se parece a cuando saltas de por un precipicio, pero honestamente, nunca me he imaginado hacer algo así. Soy heroína y mi poder me permite flotar, pero odio las alturas.

¿Raro verdad?

Bueno, dicen que estamos hechos de rarezas que nos hacen únicos, indefinibles, especiales. Yo solo quiero hacer del mundo un lugar más tranquilo. Donde la gente pueda vivir sin miedo a la pobreza o a la muerte injusta. Sin que nadie haga daño a los demás. Pero hay instantes, momentos, situaciones. Hay trabajos en los que sabes que tu vida penderá siempre de un hilo, y en esos instantes eres capaz de plantearte cualquier cosa. Como una simulación donde debes elegir si seguir luchando o rendirte, vivir o morir.

Es injusta.

Pero tú nunca te rindes. A veces, mientras te observo en tus murmullos de concentración o cuando escribes frenéticamente las habilidades de un héroe en tu desgastada libreta, llego a pensar que las simulaciones no están hechas para ti. Que naciste para ser un héroe porque en verdad, no eres capaz de no hacer nada cuando alguien te necesita. No importa que sea un consejo, aunque no se te dé bien darlos. O una mano para pelear, aunque acabes destrozado. Incluso solo con estar ahí, en silencio, ya sabes que estas ayudando.

Eres la admiración de mucha gente, y también la mía, lo confieso.

Por eso no pienso las cosas, Izuku. Porque como tú, en esos instantes, solo sé que tengo que ayudar, seguir luchando. Levantarme y volver a intentarlo. Aunque mi estómago no pueda más, aunque mi cara este destrozada y mi cuerpo no responda. Solo sé, con toda seguridad que si tengo una oportunidad de derribar a ese villano, tú ganarás. No me importa morir, sí se que estarás ahí. Mirándome.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos de aquel impulso y fracasado intento de darte otra oportunidad en la batalla, estoy en tus brazos. No son las mejores sinsustancias del mundo, pero si el mejor lugar. Porque abajo, todo es caos, la isla se ha sumido en una destrucción masiva por frenar el ataque de aquel villano que solo quiere robar a un niño inocente. Bakugou sigue luchando, Sero está en el suelo.

Y si levanto la vista, estás tú. Siempre tú. Aquellos ojos verdes que tiemblan de furia, rabia y dolor. Que no saben a dónde mirar cuando me acerco demasiado y los que me sonríen al fondo de la clase cuando se acerca un nuevo desafío.

Sé que me dejaras en el suelo, y que estoy a punto de perder la conciencia. Que cuando abra los ojos todo esto habrá acabado y ya no estaré en tus brazos. Pero Izuku Midoriya, me das las fuerzas que necesito para ganar la simulación de un héroe, me enseñas el valor para levantarme una y otra vez y sé que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos todo habrá acabado.

Porque tú siempre le das un final.

En cambio, yo echare de menos estar en tus brazos. Porque en esos instantes en los que me salvas, solo somos dos niños inquietos que no saben entenderse. Tú quieres ser un héroe y yo solo quiero un futuro mejor.

Así que seguiré luchando para cuando el futuro nos separe, mantener el recuerdo de que en tus brazos, siempre me sentía a salvo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, actualizo cada mil años pero prometo traer mas seguido xD Por ahora, después de ver la película, que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas y pedazo maravilla han creado, me inspire para traer esto, porque ese momento fue tan maravilloso entre estos dos. Que no he podido resistirme a sacar un poco de amor de la pequeña Uravity. Así que espero que os guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
